


Third-Party Developers

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh walks into a party he wasn't invited to and lies about being Gilfoyle's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third-Party Developers

Dinesh had gotten caught in the rain without an umbrella. He still had a long walk home. He saw a house that people were walking into and decided to go for it. He’d just pop in long enough to warm up and dry off a little. It’d be fine.

  
When he got inside and wiped the rain away from his face and looked around, he realized he was surrounded by teenagers. That’s not good, he thought.

  
He realized a group of three teenage girls were looking at him. He’d forgotten how terrifying teenage girls actually are.

  
“Uh, what are you doing here?” one asked. “How do you know Katrina?”

  
Dinesh opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he saw the family picture on the mantle. “I’m...her brother’s boyfriend,” he said. He didn’t like the idea of pretending to be gay, but at least the brother in the photo was clearly an adult. It was better than being a creeper.

  
“Katrina!” someone called out. The girl started walking over.

  
“Oh, you don’t have to...” Dinesh murmured.

  
“Your brother’s boyfriend is here,” someone told Katrina.

  
Dinesh stood there, mortified and wondering if his web of lies would immediately fall apart.

  
Katrina laughed loudly and said, “That is hilarious. Oh my god. Oh my god. I have to go get him.”

 

 

 

Dinesh started backing towards the door, figuring this was his one chance to escape the most embarrassing thing that would ever happen to him. He slipped on the floor and fell.

  
A hand reached out to him. He took it and when he stood up, he was facing the man from the family photo. He’d never seen a more amused smirk in his life.

  
“Hello, babe.”

  
Dinesh swallowed. “...hi.”

  
“Bertram, how could you not tell me you were dating a guy?” Katrina asked, giggling. “I can’t wait to tell our parents.”

  
Dinesh’s eyes widened as he wondered if he’d ruined this family forever. This Bertram guy just rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, I’m sure you will and then you can enjoy never having beer at your parties again.” He smiled at Dinesh and said, “Come on, babe. Let’s go upstairs.”

  
Dinesh wasn’t sure what else to do and followed Bertram, who grabbed his ass hard as they walked away.

 

 

 

Once he was led into a messy bedroom with posters for punk bands all over the walls, Dinesh said, “So, uh, listen, Bertram--”

  
“Please call me Gilfoyle.”

  
“Gilfoyle? Oh my God, that’s even worse.”

  
Gilfoyle crossed his arms and said, “Yeah, my name is really what’s weird in this scenario. Do you have a name, oh boyfriend of mine?”

  
“Dinesh,” he said.

  
“And how long have we been seeing each other, Dinesh? Is it serious?”

  
Dinesh sighed and said, “Look, they asked me how I knew your sister. I didn't want to seem like some creeper who hangs around teenage parties.”

  
“Even though that’s exactly what you are?”

  
“No, no, I was just trying to get in out of the rain,” Dinesh explained.

  
“And did it occur to you that when someone asked what you were doing here, you could say you wanted to get out of the rain?”

  
“I thought that would sound weird,” Dinesh said.

  
“You thought that would sound weird?” Gilfoyle repeated.

  
Dinesh sighed. “I’m not good in a crisis.”

  
“Do you want to hang your clothes up to dry?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
“Are you hitting on me? Are you really gay?” Dinesh asked.

  
“I’m open enough that you didn’t totally ruin my life by telling my family I’m gay, so you’re lucky there,” he said.

  
“You didn’t answer the other part. Were you hitting on me?”

  
“I mostly just think it’s depressing seeing someone not only in red jeans, but wet red jeans,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“These are very nice pants,” Dinesh informed him. He really did feel miserable in his soaked clothes, so he started shyly taking them off. Gilfoyle saw Dinesh’s look and politely turned away.

  
He grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt and tossed them at Dinesh. Dinesh put them on and then looked down at the t-shirt. “What’s Fugazi?” he asked.

  
Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow and said, “I think we need to break up.”

  
Dinesh laughed and Gilfoyle smiled a little. He looked around the room and noticed a computer sitting in the corner. “What kind of...” He looked over it and asked, “Who made this?”

  
“I did,” Gilfoyle said proudly. “Want me to show you how it works?”

  
Dinesh walked over so he could look at Gilfoyle’s handiwork. Gilfoyle turned it on and then put his hand on Dinesh’s back. Dinesh felt a little rush at the touch. That’s different, he thought, glancing over at this strange man, who smirked back at him like he knew exactly how Dinesh was feeling.


End file.
